During research and diagnostics testing process of real-time polymerized chain reaction (PCR) products the analyzer instrument uses a light source to gather data during the PCR amplification process. This process uses products such as single tubes and caps, strips tubes and caps (typically 8 or 12 inline format) and grid format plates (8×12, 16×24 etc.). Prior to the actual testing process the sample have to be prepared. The sample preparation involves filling the tubes with an assay reagents and sealing the tubes to prevent evaporation during the thermal cycling. With the current designs of products available in the market for real-time PCR the lens of the sealing caps, strips and films come directly in contact with hands, thumbs, fingers or automated sealing devices and adversely effects the surface of the lens for optical clarity. Direct contact of this type is not desirable.
For manual application of real-time PCR microtube caps a researcher will typically align the caps, strips or films and body of the PCR tubes and apply 1 to 3 pounds of pressure on top of caps with their hands, thumbs and finger or other device. This also changes the shape of the top surface that would be subsequently used for optical measurement.
In automated capping and sealing film machines the sealing platform applies direct pressure and or heat to the lens area of the PCR caps strips and films directly contacting the lens area. This direct contact to the lens area through which light will pass and be used to gather the PCR reaction data is not desirable for the many reasons. There is a need for producing a more optically conducive microtube cap.